Jessica Wasabi
by Nydroj
Summary: Bobby Wasabi's niece, Jessica 'Jess', comes to town after an accident in China. She doesn't like to share much about her past. At first she can't stand Jack, but then things change. Will they stay friends or become closer? I suck at summaries, first story ever. Last chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My first story! YAY! :) ok, so 'Jessica Wasabi' is about Bobby Wasabi's niece, Jessica 'Jess', who joins the dojo after moving back to Seaford from China. Her uncle wants her to take up karate and re-earn her black belt. How she lost it, well, I'm not gonna say, you'll just have to read to find out! :P I hope the characters won't be too OOC… although they probably will… ENJOY! REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY! :) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! **

CHAPTER 1

I was practicing with a Bo staff in the park when my uncle's ninjas came up to me. "Jessica, your uncle wishes that you re-earn your black belt at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." One said.

"My uncle knows that I have chosen to never enter a dojo again." I replied as I continued to practice.

"He has told you to think about it, he really wants you to take up karate again." He told me.

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises." They nodded and left.

…1 WEEK LATER…

I took a deep breath and entered the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I saw four teenagers practicing. The three boys there looked, and stared, at me. That's when the sensei came out of the office. "Who's she?" He asked.

"I'm Jessica and I'm here to re-earn my black belt." I replied.

"You lost your black belt? How?" The only girl asked me.

"I don't like to talk about it!" I snapped.

After I showed them a few things I could do Sensei Rudy accepted me. "Jessica, I'm Jack, Rudy wants me to teach you the Wasabi Code." A boy said as he came up to me.

"Nice to meet you, Jack, but, call me Jess, and, I already know the Wasabi Code." I replied.

He arched an eyebrow at me and said "Prove it."

I rolled my eyes then put my fist in the palm of my hand, and said "I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die… Wasabi!"

He kind of stared at me, then said "Ok then, well, what are you best at?"

"The Bo staff, I actually won my black belt in a Bo staff tournament."

"Oh, well I happen to be pretty good with the Bo staff too." He slightly smirked at me.

"I sense a challenge coming on."

"If you're suggesting we spar then spar we shall." He handed me a Bo staff and we got on the mat.

That's when the girl came up to me. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Jack's the best student here. By the way I'm Kim." She said to me.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." I replied. So Jack and I began to spar.

…five minutes later…

Jack was on the ground with my Bo staff pointing towards his neck. I put down the staff and helped him up. "Told ya I knew what I was doing." I said to Kim as I walked past her with a smirk on my face.

Jack came up to me and said "Ya know, I would've won, but I was tired from sparring with Kim."

I looked at him like 'seriously'? "Or, I beat you because I'm better." I replied.

"Ah, ha, I'm a second degree black belt." He crossed his arms.

"I'm a third degree black belt." I crossed my arms as well.

"My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi." Ok now this is just a 'who's better' contest.

"My uncle is Bobby Wasabi." Everyone stared at me, and Jack's mouth was hanging open. I win.

"Y… you're kidding." Jack stuttered.

"Nope, I'm Jessica Wasabi; my father w… is Bobby Wasabi's brother." I replied, hoping they didn't notice my slip-up. They didn't.

**OMG, I just realized that I published five chapters when I only meant to put up one! Lol. stupid pre-written story... **

**anyway, this was my first story so please, please, please leave me a nice review. constructive criticism is allowed! thanks and have a nice day!**

**~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day at school I saw Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Milton… but Jack was fighting one of the Black Dragons, Frank. I growled as I went up to watch the fight. When Frank saw me, his face paled and he ran off yelling "Jessica's back, Jessica's back!" I crossed my arms and the others from the dojo came up to me.

"What was that about?" Jack asked me.

I just growled then walked away. Later at the dojo Jack asked me again why Frank ran away when he saw me. I growled and kicked the training dummy I was using in the head. "Because I know that back-stabber." I replied madly.

"How do you know him?" He asked curiously.

I walked towards the door and said "I'm gonna take a break." I went over to Falafel Phil's. When I walked in… I saw 10 Black Dragons with Sensei Ty. I started to back away, but Frank beat me to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Jessica?" He 'asked', smirking at me.

_'Oh so now you get the courage to stand up to me?!'_ "Look, Frank, I'm not here to fight the Black Dragons, I'm just trying to get my black belt back." I replied, annoyed at my former friend. I tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let me.

"You may not be here to fight, but I am." He said in a threating voice.

Then tried to hit me. I was about to block it, when someone else put their hand in front of me and stopped Frank's fist like it was a baseball in a glove. I looked over and saw Jack. "You probably shouldn't have done that." He said, smirking at the Black Dragon.

And before I could even blink Frank was on the ground. I looked at Jack, then Frank, then Jack again with my one eye that wasn't covered by my light, caramel brown bangs. I walked past them quickly and went to the dojo. "What happened?" Jack asked, walking into the dojo.

"You happened, Jack!" I yelled, "I'm a third degree black belt and I could've taken care of Frank myself. But no! Instead _you_ stepped in and embarrassed me in front of the Black Dragons!" I grabbed my bag and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Anywhere but here. I told my uncle I couldn't do this after the accident but he didn't listen; I _quit!"_ I said as I walked out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a kind review!**

**have a nice day and... yeah I know this was like, really short but... whatever. **

**~ Nydroj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review(s):**

**Jennet: Thank you. And I just did! ;)**

Chapter 3; Jack's POV

I sat on one of the benches in the dojo after Jess left. That's when everyone came out of Rudy's office. "Jack, where's Jessica?" Rudy asked me.

"She quit." I replied simply.

"WHAT!? WHY?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Ok… well I'm confused… I looked at them and said "She said, and I quote, 'I told my uncle I couldn't do this after the accident but he didn't listen,' unquote. And she was mad that I took down Frank when he was about to hurt her." I seriously didn't understand what the big deal was, she was just one student that no one knew.

"But I just entered her in a really important tournament!" Rudy told me.

Oh, ok, well, now I understand. "Oh, well, I'll just go find her then."

**Jess's POV**

I was meditating in the park when I heard a voice that actually made me feel sick "Jessica, I didn't get to talk to you earlier."

"Ty." I growled as I opened my eyes. And I didn't like what I saw, the Black Dragons, all around me, with Ty right in front of me. I stood up and said "I was kind of doin' a thing called 'ignore the nut-case, back-stabbing sensei.'" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my right wrist and squeezed it… hard.

"AH!" I screamed slightly.

"What's wrong? Oh, is this the wrist you hurt three years ago?" He 'asked innocently.'

"Oh I didn't hurt it, you did, Ty!" I snapped. I pulled my arm away and jumped up to grab a tree branch. I pulled myself up and climbed higher. I lay on a branch and said "I don't do karate anymore, Ty, leave me alone." And closed my eyes.

That's when I heard a jetpack. "Jessica, you've given up karate!?" A voice boomed.

My eyes opened quickly as I gasped, then fell out of the tree! "Uncle Wasabi!" I said in shock, surprise… and pain.

"Don't you mean Uncle Bobby?" Ty asked me.

"No, Uncle Wasabi sounds better," I started as I got up, "And yes, uncle, after two days at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, I quit."

Then my uncle started to lecture me on how disappointed my parents would be and blah, blah, blah. Then, when me, Ty, and the other Black Dragons were all on the ground, Frank decided to tell his friends to 'get the traitor.'

_'Yeah, I'm the traitor!'_ They all got up and came over to me, looking as mad and mean as ever. I stood up and got in to a fighting stance. I flipped five Black Dragons and they ran away. Chickens. But there were still ten of them left to fight.

Suddenly, Jack jumped into the circle with me… and I… screamed. "Jack what are you doing here!?" I yelled madly.

"Helping you, and, Rudy wants, actually… Rudy needs, you back at the dojo." He replied.

Then Frank came after me, and Zack, another person who hated me, went after Jack… fists first. We both stopped their fists with our hands.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." We said in unison. All we did was flip them onto their backs and they ran off. Seriously? Wow… that was easier than expected.

**I like, suck at fight scenes, so I make them quick an easy. Lame, I know. I don't care. Hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a nice review, favorite, and/or follow. If you saw a mistake PLEASE tell me and I will fix it!**

**Have a blessed day!**

**~Nydroj**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After Jack and I got rid of the Black Dragons, we walked back to the dojo. "Why did the Black dorks try to hurt you?" Jack asked on the way.

"Same reason I lost my black belt, and because of those reasons, I don't like talking about it." I replied.

"Ah, come on, you can trust me, I promise I won't tell anyone." He pressed on.

I bit my lower lip. "Fine, but if you tell anyone I'll punch you so hard you'll slip in to a coma!"

He was scared, but he promised nonetheless.

We sat on a bench and I started to explain "I used to be a Black Dragon, but three years ago **(she's currently 15) **Ty tricked me in to attacking the referee right before an important competition, don't ask why, then he made me the practice dummy and had Frank attack me. I grabbed a Bo staff, but he knocked me to the ground, my wrist broke under the pressure between my shoulder and the staff.

"Even now my wrist hasn't fully recovered and will hurt badly if pressure is applied to it." I held my wrist as I remembered that day.

"That's terrible, and low, even for Ty." He agreed.

"I'm not finished," I started, "On my way out of the dojo Ty came up behind me, I sensed it and turned around, and we began to fight. The fight ended when he grabbed my black belt from my waist and threw it into the fire, I watched as it burned. Then I attacked Ty and got banned from competitions for a year. But even when the year was over I never competed again, and I never will.

"My family moved to China after that… things happened and… I came back to get away from it…" I closed my eyes sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Jess, that's harsh even for a Black Dragon." He told me.

"I was humiliated in front of everyone, even my uncle; having your belt burned is the worst thing that can happen to you, it means you don't deserve your belt and you have to start all over." I replied.

We got up and Jack said "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to listen, and I promise, anything you say stays between us."

"Thanks, Jack, you're… nicer then I thought you were." I replied.

"And you're…" he paused for a minute, "softer… then I thought you were."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on; let's get to the dojo, I think I might stay there for a while."

**So… chapter four… not really the best but I had to put _some_ of Jess's past in there. What do you think happened in China? *smiles wickedly***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _J.W._, and make sure to leave a review, favorite, and/or follow this story. I will update VERY soon! (that's a promise!)**

**Have a blessed day!  
**

**~Nydroj**

**I expect at LEAST ONE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When I said I was gonna stay at the dojo for a while, I meant it, but when we actually got to the dojo, Rudy told me I was gonna be in a big competition. "What?" I gasped in shock.

Then Jack got an _'oops-I-forgot-to-tell-you-that-and-you-just-said-you'd-never-compete-again'_ look on his face. "Rudy, I don't think that's a good idea." He told Rudy.

"Well Jess thinks it's a good idea, don't you Jess?" Rudy asked hopefully.

"Actually, Rudy, I don't think it's a good idea either." I replied

"I know how to get her to do it." Jerry said as he took out his phone. He started to play a song that made Kim act really weird. "Oh yeah, that's my jam!" She said then started to… I think she was dancing. That or she really had to use the restroom.

"Jack," I started quietly, "What is she doing?" I bit my lower lip.

"That's how Kim dances." He replied, a hint of disgust in his voice.

I looked at Kim again. "Oh I'm gonna be sick!" I held my stomach as I said "Make it stop, oh make it stop!" Wow, way to keep up an image.

"Not until you agree to compete." Jerry told me.

I glanced at Kim again, then away quickly, before choking out "Ok, ok, I'll compete!" Jerry turned off the music, Kim stopped dancing, and I… passed out.

**Chapter 5… yay… ugh. Still waiting for a review… the only person that wrote one is my sister… that's just sad. :(**

**I'm disappointed right now, for more reasons than one… but I won't bore you with the details. **

**REVIEW, favorite, and/or follow my story (Please! I'm gettin' desperate here!)**

Have a blessed day.

**~Nydroj**


	6. Chapter 6

**C**HAPTER 6

…2 HOURS LATER…

I woke up on the couch in Rudy's office. With Jack sitting on a chair right next to the couch. "Oh, Jack, what happened?" I asked him.

"You passed out after watching Kim dance." He replied. A chill went up both our backs and I sat up.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They left when your head hit the floor." That figures.

"Why did you stay?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, well, someone had to keep an eye on you, you know, you used to be a Black Dragon, you might've tried to steal something."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh, sure, let's get outta here." I got up and we left.

As we walked out of the dojo, I didn't know it at the time, but my journal fell out of my bag.

Jack's POV

A book fell out of Jess's bag when she left. I picked it up and was planning on giving it back to her at school the next day, but that changed when I saw the word 'journal' across the cover. "Hey Jess, wait up!" I yelled, running after her. But I couldn't find her. So I went back with plan A: waiting 'till school the next day. I looked at the book for a minute before I started to open it. I stopped suddenly and quickly put it in my bag.

At school, when I went up to Jess, the principal was talking to her. "Listen, Jessica," he started sternly, "I know how much trouble you were at your last school, and don't think I forgot about all the things you did to this place when you weren't even _attending_ this school."

"Relax," she replied, "I've had a change of heart." There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"And did this 'change' happen when your parents died last month?"

She looked at the ground sadly, visibly hurt by Burke's words. "My parents were everything to me," she fumbled her hands, "They told me to start being more responsible, so yeah, it was when they died..."

My eyes widened and my dropped open. I also dropped Jess's journal. She looked at me and, knowing I had over heard the conversation, her eyes saddened and she came up to me.

"Jack, I-"

I interrupted her, "Your parents are dead?"

"You're not very good at being sympathetic, are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jess," I picked up her journal and handed it to her, "I'm just... in shock... Why didn't you tell me your parents were dead... and that you were a lot of trouble?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know! I was embarrassed, Jack! I haven't even told my uncle..."

"If you haven't even told Bobby, then where are you staying?"

"Oh, you know... around," her cheeks burned a bright red, "Ok, I've been living at the mall... behind the dojo.. for the last two weeks."

"What?! You cant live behind the dojo! The trash cans are back there! The same trash cans that Jerry puts his dirty socks in!"

"Yeah... I figured that out on my own," A chill went up both our backs, "But where else can I go!?"

I was quiet for a minute. "Hey, I got an idea," I finally said, "As your friend, I saw you're my house guest."

She bit her lower lip. "That's sweet, Jack, really, but... won't your parents mind?"

"No."

**Chapter six, yup... I gotta get a life... peace out!**

**Have a blessed day.**

**~Nydroj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review(s):**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx- Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 7**

After school, Jack and I went to the dojo, where Rudy told me the competition was in two weeks. Jack helped me practice with the Bo staff.

"So, what's your favorite thing in the world?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Karate, what about you?" He replied.

"Well after I left the Black Dragons I joined a swim team, I was pretty good but, now that I'm taking karate again, I think it's my favorite."

"Ok, who's the person you hate the most?"

I thought for a minute, "Ty. But my ex comes pretty close, and you?"

"Here's something we have in common: Ty. But my cousin is a _very_ close runner-up."

After practice we walked to Jack's house. "Are you sure your parents won't mind my staying with you?" I asked nervously.

"Positive," he replied, "They love helping people."

I bit my lower lip and we went inside. "Hey Mom, Dad," Jack yelled as we walked in, "Could you come down here for a minute?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Brewer came down the stairs and smiled at us. "Who's this?" Mrs. Brewer asked when she saw me.

"This is Jessica Wasabi, Bobby's niece," Jack explained, "Jess doesn't have anywhere to stay, and I was wondering if she could stay with us...?"

"Of course she can," Mr. Brewer said happily.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer," I said, "I promise I won't be a bother."

That night, when I was in the guest room, my ex called me. "What do you want?" I asked rudely, answering the phone.

"I miss you, Jess," He replied, "I want you back."

"Give me a break! We broke up a _year_ ago and _now_ you want to get back together!?"

"Yeah pretty much."

I growled and said madly, "I'm not some toy you can play around with! I hate you! Have a nice life, you _jerk!" _I ended the call quickly and sighed.

Jack's POV

I heard talking from Jess's room at about midnight. I got up and was about to knock on her door when I realized she was on the phone... and I listened. All I heard was_ 'have a nice life, you jerk!'_ And hat was the end of the conversation. I wondered what who she was talking to the rest of the night.

...line break...line break...

At about seven A.M., I went into Jess's room to make sure she was awake; she wasn't only up, she was just finishing her hair. "Oh, you're up," I said, sitting on the bed, "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I was up at six... I couldn't sleep." she replied, finishing a small braid on the side of her head.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, go on downstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs.

Jess's POV

Right when I got downstairs, my phone rang. I scowled when I saw the caller ID. "I thought I made it clear to that I hate you!" I said into the phone madly.

"I don't care," he replied, "I miss you and I want you back."

"I don't care what you want! There's no way we're getting back together, Kai!"

"Oh we'll see about that."

My confidence wavered and the color drained from my face. "What... what are you planning, Kai...?" There was no reply, "Kai? Kai!?" I closed my eyes and hung up.

**Kai... KAI! of all people! I had to make it Kai! haha, anyway, review/favorite/follow and, oh yeah, REVIEW! Please. **

**Have a blessed day.**

**~Nydroj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review(s):**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx- Thank you! I haven't really looked at this story for a while, I wrote it like, a year ago. I'm kind of remembering it as I go along. Haha. :) **

Chapter 8

...line break...line break...

When Jack came downstairs we quickly got something to eat and then started to walk to school. "Who were you on the phone with last night?" He asked me.

"Oh, you heard that?" I started nervously, "My annoying ex wanted to get back together... in fact he called me a few minutes ago..."

"Oh, if you don't mind my asking, what happened between you two?"

"Well, I saw how he treated this guy in China about a year ago, the was his cousin! It made me realize what a jerk he was, so I dumped him. And when my parents died I jumped on the change to leave and come back here."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged. "Don't be; he means nothing to me now." I reached up and felt my necklace. I sighed and asked "So, how'd you become interested in karate?"

"My grandfather taught me, I bet I can guess how you started."

"My uncle, yeah, he started to me, but when I showed him how good I was, he wanted me to be in the best dojo in town. That's how I became a Black Dragon."

"So your uncle's the one responsible for you ever becoming a Black Dragon."

"Well when you put it that way, yes."

I smiled at him. But then something happened, he took my hand in his, and I let it stay there. I blushed heavily. That's when he realized what had happened and he blushed as well. But neither one of us removed our hand from the other.

...line break...line break...

During lunch I was talking to Jack about the tournament. "I'm not sure I can do the competition Jack." I looked at the floor sadly. As much as I wanted to compete, I didn't feel ready.

"Don't worry, Jess, you'll do great. I know you will." he replied, smiling at me.

"Thanks, but I haven't been in a tournament in over two years," I reached into my pocket for my phone, but didn't feel it, "I think I left my phone in my locker, I'll be right back."

He nodded and I left.

When I got to my locker, I saw a note taped to it. I looked at it and felt all color drain from my face. It said: _'Back out of the tounramant or else. And by or else, I mean you and Jack will never compete again.'_

"Jess, can I talk to you?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. I let out a sigh of relief when I was Jack. "Um, yeah... w-what do you need?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I was um... wondering if you might like to go out sometime."

I closed my eyes. "Jack, I'd love to, but now's not really a good time."

"Why not?"

I handed him the note. "Jess, you aren't gonna let this stop you from competing, are you?" He asked after reading the letter.

"You can read, right? Because that note says that if I compete, we'll _both_ be hurt. I can't compete!"

He looked at me sternly and said, "You are Bobby Wasabi's niece, if your worried someone's gonna hurt us, then, have him bring extra ninjas or something. But you _are_ going to compete."

I closed my eyes again. "Ok, fine, you win. I'll compete. But if you, me, or both of us end up in the hospital, _your_ parents are paying the bills!"

He chuckled. "Ok, but we'll be fine. I'll help you practice, you'll be alright."

...

**Well, that's all I got today. I'm soo tired. Me and my sister are having a sleepover. I was out-voted and now we're watching Katy Perry: Part of Me. I don't like documentaries...**

**Review and everything, thanks.**

**Have a blessed day.**

**~Nydroj :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Reviews :'(  
****...  
**  
Chapter 9

When Jack and I got back to his house, we went down to the basement. There were mats, and Bo staffs, and training dummies. "Cool basement," I said, looking around.

"Thanks; grab a Bo staff and lets start practicing." he replied.

After five minutes I was on the ground. "What just happened?" I asked, dazed.

Jack helped me up. "You got a text from your ex-boyfriend, yelled_ 'I wish this moron would just drop off the face of the earth'_, and I knocked you down."

"Oh... makes sense."

We continued to spar. I was so out of practice it was ridiculous! I kept falling, Jack told me to get up, and we kept going. My arms and legs were sore and bruised, but I had to keep practicing.

The days flew by and soon it was time for the tournament, but I had no idea who I was fighting or which dojo he/she was from. On the way to the dojo, the gang blindfolded me. Jack told me it was because we were going past the Black Dragon Dojo, and I figured that trying to find logic in his way of thinking would be totally pointless. But it made my trust in them waver slightly.

When the blindfold was removed, we were _in_ the Black Dragon Dojo. "Wh-what are we doing here, Jack?" I asked nervously.

"You see, funny story, really... um," he started, "You're gonna be fighting Frank... haha... funny, right?"

My mouth dropped open and I looked at the Black Dragons; Frank was practicing with his Bo staff. He looked about ready to _murder_ me! "I can't do this," I said calmly, "I'm sorry, Jack." I walked past him and the rest of the gang and went into the bathroom. Fight Frank? There was no way I could do that!

I locked the door and sat in front of it. "Jess, please," Jack said through the door, "you can do this."

"I can't Jack," I closed my eyes, "You know what happened here. Every time I come into this place I can't see anything except _that_ day."

"Please Jess, do this for the dojo! Do this for me..."

I brought my knees up to my chest. "I can't, Jack, I just can't..." A few tears slipped down my cheeks.

Jack's POV

"Jack, what's going on?" Rudy asked me, "Why isn't Jessica coming out?"

"Well... she kind of... um," I stuttered, then kicked the bathroom door, a silent plea for help.

Jess unlocked the bathroom door and came out. She wiped her eyes and began to explain, "What Jack means is that... I used to be a Black Dragon, but, long story, short, Frank broke my wrist, Ty burned my black belt, I attacked Ty, and got myself banned from competitions for a year."

Jess's POV

"And even when the year was over she never competed again," Jack added, "This is her first tournament in over two years."

"Exactly, that's why I can't compete, not here, not now, not with a Black Dragon."

That's when my uncle came in. "Oh, why does the world hate me!?" I complained.

"Let me talk to her, Rudy," Jack said, pulling me towards the door.

We walked outside and I turned to face him. He took my hands in his and we stood about an inch away from each other. "Jess," he said softly, "I know you can do this, bit if you'd rather no then I'll take your place. As long as your happy, I'm happy."

"Jack, you're very sweet, but if I don't do this now... I never will." I replied, "And you know what? _You're_ the one that gave me the courage to do it."

I smiled and blushed as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We went inside holding hands.

...

I walked up to Rudy confidently and said, "Ok, Rudy, I'm ready."

...

**Ok, so this chapter was kind of lame, and short, but oh well. The next chapter is the last. I promise that my other stories will be much longer.**

**Review/favorite/follow please!**

**Have a blessed day.**  
**~Nydroj**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review(s):**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx- Thank you! **

**Camela1998- I know, I just really wanna know what people think. And thank you! I'm not good at writing Kick. I like reading it, but writing it is hard for me. Guess everyone has their weak points.**

Chapter 10

I walked up to Rudy confidently and said, "Ok Rudy, I'm ready."

"Good," he replied, "Because the competition starts _now."_

Everyone went to their seats except Jack. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, good luck." He went to sit down and I grabbed my Bo staff. I stood in front of Frank.

"Now," he referee said, "I want a nice, honest fight."

When we started to spar, Frank said, "You're brave to have come here after our threat; you _and_ Jack will pay if you win."

"You don't scare me, Frank," I said sternly, "Jack and I can take care of ourselves."

He tried to hit my wrist but I blocked it... the first time anyway. He tried again, and hit his target. I yelped and dropped my Bo staff. I gripped my wrist in pain.

"Jess!" Jack yelled, almost jumping up from his seat.

I shook my wrist and grabbed my Bo staff quickly. But as soon as I had it, Frank hit my staff with his and it snapped. "That's not supposed to happen..." I said quietly, my eyes widened slightly.

Frank dropped his staff and tried to punch me. I ducked and started to back away. "Oh, is the little black belt scared?" He mocked.

"Oh you mean like how you were the first day I was at school?" I snapped.

He glared at me and tried to kick me. I tried to duck to the side but he hit my wrist again. I closed my eyes dropped the broken Bo staff.

Jack came over to me and asked, "Are you ok, Jess?"

"Let's just get out of here," I replied quietly.

"But-"

"Jack, I can't do this, let's go." I took his hand and pulled him to the door.

We went outside and sat near the door. I looked at my lap. "I'm sorry," I whispered, choking back tears of regret, "You must think I'm so weak..." I prepared myself for the worst. I had learned a long time ago about what people do when they're disappointed in me. I knew not all people were like 'him', but I also knew that some people weren't worth trusting.

"I don't think that, Jess," Jack said gently, I looked up at him, "I understand why you backed out."

I was confused. "A person I used to know back in China... he um... he didn't understand when I backed out of something..."

"Was this guy your ex-boyfriend?"

I gaged, "No! He was one of my mom's friends. He was from America, he went to China to get away from something he did here... He hates me."

"Why? What did you back out of?"

I sighed. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Jack. It's not important."

He shrugged. "Ok..."

I closed my eyes. "So you're not mad...?"

"Of course not," he held my hand, "It doesn't matter. It was just one tournament."

I looked at him and smiled.

"So when are you going to tell Bobby your parents are dead?" He asked.

"Are you crazy!? After what I just did I'll be lucky if I'm not disowned!" I replied, "I'll tell him soon, I promise."

...

Rudy was a bit ticked off about me backing out of the tournament and, as punishment, told me that I had to clean dojo bathrooms for a week. He pretended not to care about what I did because my uncle was around, but I could tell he was angry.

All in all I was pretty happy, I got some new friends I felt I could trust... for now, and I got back in to karate. I could really use someone to lean on. After my parents died and 'he' went after me, I was scared. But if I went to the police I would just give myself away. I might as well of just stayed in China if I told the cops what had happened.

I had to take care of myself now. Part of me felt I could really trust Jack, part of me said to stay away. How am I supposed to deny my feelings?

...

**And that's it. Story over. The End. Who exactly is 'he' and what does he want with Jess? Yeah I'm gonna be honest you probably won't know for the next few stories.**

**Review, tell me what ya think, I'll start the next story... when I get the chance.**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


End file.
